Chiyo
Chiyo (千代) is a Magical Girl from the Puella Magi series. She is from Tokyo, Japan and currently lives in Mitakihara City. She does not need to wear glasses, but does anyway. Appearence Chiyo has teal hair and a white bow on the back of her head, holding her hair down. She wears glasses with black lining and has purple eyes. Her outfit is a blue and white desighn with multiple bows on it. History! : Chiyo was originally born in Tokyo city until her mom died in a car crash and afterwards she left somehow survived (only a few years later she learned it was Miya's wish to save her.) She changed her name to Chiyo meaning forever/eternal, and wore her mothers glasses. Afterwards she was moved to Mitakihara City where she lived for a long time with her dad until one day she met Kyubey. She learned her family got into the car crash because of a witch and made a wish to have a companion to be with her. (Misa). After becoming a magical girl she soon learned Miya was a magical girl too. The two became partners and are then later seen in Madoka Magica RPG where they meet the other magical girls. Relationships '''Miya Momotami- '''Chiyo's best friend. Miya originally wished for Chiyo to survive the car crash that killed her mother, and after becoming a magical girl and finding that out, the two became even closer. They often do many things together. '''Madoka Kaname- '''Madoka Kaname is a dear friend of Chiyo. Although the two are very much the same, they often spend more time fighting witches instead of spending time together as friends. Although, they do still have some days where the two go out and shop for clothes for fun. '''Mami Tomoe- '''Mami Tomoe is one of Chiyo's dear friends as well as Madoka Kaname. The two met before Chiyo was a magical girl, and much before becoming a magical girl herself, Chiyo had a very close bond with Mami. After becoming a magical girl, Mami opened herself up much more to Chiyo. '''Homura Akemi- '''Homura Akemi and Chiyo do not converse often, but when they do, it is often a nice conversation. When Chiyo became a magical girl, Homura took it upon herself to help Chiyo learn the ways of a magical girl. Afterward, the two stopped talking for a short while until Chiyo took it upon herself to become friends with Homura. '''Sayaka Miki- '''Sayaka Miki is a good friend of Chiyo. The two both have a similarity of being new to being a Magical Girl. Although the two have a similarity, they are much different. Despite their differences, the two still have fun together, and can give each other serious advice. '''Kyoko Sakura- '''Kyoko Sakura and Chiyo are close friends, they dont have anything in common other then their love of dancing. On rainy days, the two can often be found dancing together at a arcade game. Gallery Astrin.png|Chiyo in private. (Also her concept desighn) Artesian.png|Chiyo in original form w/ original weapon o.png|Chiyo's weapon (When first recieved) Kimono.png|Chiyo with her Kimono in ultimate form w/ ultimate weapon Ultimate Chiyo.png|Current Chiyo Chiyo in Uniform.png|Chiyo in her school uniform Trivia *Chiyo's concept desighn was originally named Astrin. and then it was Artesian. *Chiyo's birthday is on 3/24/1998 making her age 14. *Chiyo's original desighn is now seen as how she looks in private. *Chiyo's real name is Hoshi. *Chiyo and Miya's creators are actually friends Theme Song Lyrics: Dreamless dorm, ticking clock I walk away from the soundless room Windless night, moonlight melts My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom Nightly dance of bleeding swords Reminds me that I still live I will burn my dread I once ran away from the god of fear And he chained me to despair Burn my dread I'll break the chain And run till I see the sunlight again I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight Voiceless town, tapping feet I clench my fist in pockets tight far in mist a tower awaits like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight Clockwork maze, end unknown In frozen time a staircase stands Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands Cold touch of my trembling gun I close my eyes to hear you breathe Burn my dread Burn my dread I will Burn my dread This time I'll grapple down that god of fear and throw him into hell's fire Burn my dread I'll shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread And I will face the sun with pride of the living Meaning Due to Chiyo having the ability to control Fire. Chiyo often says she would like to burn her dread. Thus, the song. Category:Females Category:Puella Magi Category:Weapon User: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Orphaned Pages Category:Fan Characters